


feeling guilty.

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: riko isn't ready for the next step, and maybe that's okay.





	

“I-I can’t.”

 

Riko let the words out shakily, head in her hands. “It’s too much, Mari.”

 

She felt a hand on her back, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. “Riko….” Mari started, but she interrupted.

 

“I’m just n-not ready, okay?” Riko continued, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. “I’m not ready. I know it’s stupid, because you two definitely are, and I’m just holding you back, and-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Riko looked up in shock. “Yohane?”

 

Yohane glared down at her. “We’ll wait for you for forever, dumbass. Just because you don’t want to tell everyone and we do doesn’t mean you’re dragging us down; you’ll never drag us down. You lift us up; right, Mari?”

 

Mari nodded solemnly, one of the few times she’s ever been serious. “We’ll never push you into anything, Riko,” she whispered gently. “We love you, okay?”

 

Riko smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. “O-Okay.. I’m sorry, Yohane.”

 

Yohane took Riko’s hand and kissed it, causing butterflies to go up in Riko’s stomach all over again. “I’ll never rush one of my little demons into anything,” she said, taking on her fallen angel persona. “Sorry if I was harsh though.”

 

Riko carefully took both of them into a hug, sadness long forgotten. “I love you two,” she replied, muffled by their skin.

  
Yohane and Mari, at first startled, reciprocated the hug. Their silence was answer enough.


End file.
